Once Again That Little Boy
by EponinexEnjolras
Summary: Christine and Raoul talk after coming back from the cemetery and Raoul gives his reasons for being so protective of Christine. R/C oneshot. Movie based.


A/N: I was on a message board and some people (including myself) were disscussing scenes we would've liked to have seen in the 2004 Phantom of the Opera movie, and I had mentioned that really wanted a scene of some sort that was in between "The Swordfight" and "We Have All Been Blind." Well, upon replying in that thread, I had an urge to write a a one-shot about what happened after the swordfight. So here's another R/C one-shot from Christine's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or it's characters. (pouts)

* * *

Raoul and I were both silent as we rode back to the opera house. I could see Raoul was having a hard time controlling the horse and keeping me from falling off with just one hand. I glanced over at Raoul's wound and felt a strange mixture of guilt and relief-I felt guilty because I knew that if I hadn't gone to the cemetery in the first place, Raoul wouldn't have a painful gash in his arm. The relief came from the fact that Raoul was still alive. I took his free hand in mine and gently began to rub my thumb over the top of it as I gazed out at the snowy-white countryside, lost in my thoughts.

It seemed to take forever to get back, but we finally arrived at the stables and the both of us quickly dismounted. I watched as Raoul led our mount into his stall, picked up a brush and started grooming the horse's milky-white coat. I sat down on a bale of hay and watched him; neither of us said anything for a few minutes, until I finally spoke up. "Raoul?" He didn't look at me. I sighed. "Raoul, are you…angry with me?" I asked in a shaky voice. Raoul glared at me and sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you Christine, I am _very_ angry with you." I hung my head as he went on. "Do you realize what could've happened if I hadn't come after you? _He _could've kidnapped you and taken you back _down there!_"

"But Raoul, how was I supposed to know that _he _would be there?!" I tried to protest, but he cut me off.

"_Exactly! _Christine…" He set the brush aside and knelt down in front of me, taking one of my hands in his as his voice became calm. "Darling…I was so worried about you. The very thought of losing you nearly causes my heart to give out." He glanced down at my hand in his and continued softly. "That day when the two of us had to say goodbye those many years ago still haunts me. I thought I would never see you again." He looked up at me again.

"Therefore, when I saw you here again after all those years, I didn't want to, I…I _couldn't _let you go. So when I woke up and saw the carriage you were in driving away, I was no longer _the Viscount de Changy, patron of the arts-_I was that little boy, simply known as Raoul, watching the only girl I ever truly loved leave me."

I felt tears in my eyes as Raoul finished his speech. "Oh Raoul…I'm so sorry." I threw myself into his arms-only to have him cry out in pain. I immediately sat back, I had forgotten about his wound. I looked down to see it had begun to bleed again. I quickly pulled my skirt up just above my ankles and tore a piece if my petticoat that was underneath. (I was sure I would think of a way to try and explain the rip to Mme. Giry later.) I then gently took Raoul's arm and wrapped the wound up tightly; he winced at the pressure, but made no sound. I knew that he was in a lot of pain, so I leaned in and kissed his cheek and watched his face relax as he opened his eyes. He then slipped his good arm around my waist and tenderly kissed my lips, lingering there for a moment before pulling back and saying: "No Christine, I guess it wasn't anger I felt at all, it was fear." I gently rested my forehead against his and smiled at his vulnerability. "And I always thought you were the brave one." I whispered. Raoul smiled too and once again, his lips met mine with such a passion that I had no doubt that everything would soon turn out alright.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it was really short, but since it was a one-shot, I thought it would be okay. Cookies for anyone who gives me a nice review!


End file.
